Power Rangers Earths First Defence
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: Earth is only one of many planets in the universe but when an evil origination called The United Alliance of Evil makes Earth their next target. Five teenagers with attitude are given the power to fight against the threat of The United Alliance of Evil and make their mark as the Power Rangers


The Battle raged on as the forces of evil took over the planet of Tayo. The forces of a witch continue to press forces against the Tayo soldiers as they continued to fight against the witch and her forces.  
Falling back the Tayo soldiers barricaded themselves in what was their last efforts to defend their land against the witch whose army of clay foot soldiers had broken all defences of the Tayo soldiers and natives.  
The doors of the final defence for the Tayo's began to bounce back and forth as their clay enemies started to break their last hurdle to victory.  
The king of Tayo sat on his throne watching what was left of his army try and hold the door. Their last hope before their home world was taken by the witch Rita Repulsa and her army of clay foot soldiers she called the Putty Patrol.  
The Kings hope slowly disappeared with each bang against his throne room door and in a matter of moments, the throne room was breached. Putties began swarming in like bees to a beehive and before long what remained of his army surrendered.  
"Ahahahaha! What a glorious occasion" an annoying screeching voice was heard as it wandered through the broken doors of the throne room.  
Rita Repulsa stood in front of the king, her brown robe hitting the concrete floor, her headpiece that resembled horns looking brand new, as if she had not even lifted a finger to get her victory. Her staff held by her left hand and a pure evil smile on her face.  
"I accept your surrender!" Rita chuckles.  
The king stands up from his throne and walks down to meet Rita Repulsa face to face. His body aching and his heart hurting from the loss of his home world. He meets Rita face to face and without saying a word attempts to stab Rita with his Tayo knife. This would be his final moments as Rita predicted the attempt and sent him flying into the wall, which his former throne is leaned against. His body hits the ground with no movement, no breathing. Just a lifeless corpse.  
Rita Smiles, another world conquered and to add to her rising reputation as one of the most evil villains in the universe. With a wave of her arm, her armies know what to do. They all go off and start cleaning up the mess, capturing all survivors and making it another home world base.  
Rita walks outside and looks at the carnage she has caused due to her assault on Tayo. She soaks it all in and takes a deep breath. A breath that is short lived as a creature appears in the sky. She looks at the creature, a creature that looks like a volcano monster made of rocks and lava. She wonders how he became the monarch of evil and why she is not in his place but Rita tells herself that all in due time.  
"Why do you appear at my moment of victory, Dark Spectre?" Rita asks frustrated that her moment of victory cannot be savoured any longer due to the interruption of Dark Spectre.  
Dark Spectres image in the sky begins to speak to the annoyance of Rita Repulsa.  
"The United Alliance of Evil are about to have a long overdue meeting. You must attend space witch Rita Repulsa"  
Dark Spectre disappears from the sky and Rita rolls her eyes as she looks back over the carnage she created.  
The United Alliance of Evil bugged Rita as it was full of villains who wanted to take Dark Spectre spot as monarch of evil if he was ever to perish. Rita knew it should be her but she needed to stay on Dark Spectres good side if she wanted to be chosen as his successor. With that thought Rita ordered her putties to continue what they were doing and for her generals to follow her to where the United Alliance of Evil would be meeting.  
"Let's get this over and done with" Rita mumbled to herself as she moved her arm and she disappeared with her Generals.

Dark Spectre watched as the villains arrived for the United Alliance of Evil meeting.  
First, to arrive was King Mondo, the king of the Machine Empire.  
He was completely machine making him immune to feelings which was a good thing to Dark Specter but his radical ideas seemed less thought through and disastrous if not done correctly.  
After King Mondo was Lord Zedd.  
A being known as the emperor of evil due to the amount of galaxies he had conquered with his armies. Zedds appearance also strikes fear on many of his enemies as all his skinned was burned off after an encounter with the Zeo crystal many years ago. He is one of Dark Specters picks to take over if anything would happen to him.  
Next, to appear was Astronema. Dark Specters first choice to take over as he had been preparing her for the role when she was first brought to him. She has been raised to be evil and ruthless which has granted her the title of Princess of Evil.  
Rita Repulsa arrived seconds after Astronema. Dark Specter has known Rita for years but she has never been on his radar to take over as monarch. She is more a pawn to Dark Specter than anything else as her ego, self-centred ways have always caused problems for the United Alliance of Evil.  
The final person to arrive was the Space Pirate Divatox.  
A ruthless pirate who got everything wanted and left destruction in her wake, she seemed like the perfect successor to Dark Specter but her foolish and stupid plans could one day cause Divatox a one way trip to the abyss.  
As all army leaders were now present, the meeting began. The leaders enjoyed their food and beverages and Dark Specter spoke about what they stood for and how one day the will rule everyone and everything but that was not the point of their meeting. A System called the Solar System had been untouched by evil and it was now on this day that the only planet in that system to hold life was going to become theirs.  
"I will give one of you the honour of taking over the planet called Earth and to gain another system to their evil resume" Dark Specter announces.  
All the leaders look around the table, wondering who would be given the chance to take down another planet.  
Divatox stands up an announces that she will be happy to do it but is quickly dismissed by Dark Specter, which forces her to sit down.  
"Rita Repulsa after capturing Tayo, I will be giving you the honour to capture Earth. Do not fail me!" Dark Specter announces and then disappears leaving behind 4 leaders angry about not getting the chance to conquer earth and leaving Rita smiling and with the thought of her chance to again prove how evil she can really be.


End file.
